1. Field of the Invention
This-invention relates to a remote controllable toy in which plural passive toy units are remotely controllable individually and substantially simultaneously, and particularly to a remote controllable toy for use in a game in which plural passive toy units are remotely controlled to perform game and play functions, for example to vie with one another in strength and speed.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of remote controllable toy units in which a controllable toy unit is remotely controlled by transmitting infrared radiation from a transmitter to the toy unit have been conventionally proposed. These toy units are mainly used in cases where only one person remotely controls one toy unit using one transmitter for the toy unit. On the other hand, a game where a plurality of toy units and transmitters for the toy units are prepared for a number of players may be considered, with the players individually and remotely controlling the respective toy units which are individually allocated to the players, thereby allowing these toy units to do battle with one another.
In this case, when the infrared beams transmitted from the transmitters have the same wavelength and a number of players simultaneously transmit the infrared beams from their transmitters, the toy units which are allocated to these players cannot be controlled due to the infrared beams from the transmitters interfering with each other. In order to overcome this problem, it is proposed that wavelengths of infrared beams transmitted as control signals are set for each transmitter such that the infrared radiation transmitted from the respective transmitters have the different wavelength.
However, if the wavelengths of the infrared beams transmitted as control signals are individually set for each transmitter so that the infrared beams transmitted from the respective transmitters have different wavelengths, the respective passive toy units must be designed to receive an infrared beam having a corresponding wavelength. In order to satisfy this requirement, a specific transmitting circuit for transmitting an infrared beam whose wavelength is individually set for each transmitter is installed in each transmitter, and in addition a specific receiving circuit for receiving the infrared beam having a corresponding wavelength is installed in each passive toy unit.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a remote controllable toy which includes a plurality of toy units and corresponding transmitters wherein the cost of manufacture is reduced without a sacrifice in operation and playability of the toy units.